


We are what we are

by trainedArsenist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainedArsenist/pseuds/trainedArsenist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new thing that looks into what the demigods think and feel. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are what we are

**Frank**.

I can change into anything. But who am I?

A warrior? My father would like that, wouldn't he? Mars Almighty, the God of War. Because of him, my own girlfriend is scared of me!

A new member of the fifth legion? An outcast in my only home at the moment. Made centurion by coincidence alone. Then I betrayed them all.

I've made a lot of enemies there...

But New Rome is the only home I have left. Grandma's gone. Mama's gone. Olympus is way out of the question. I'm an orphan. I have nowhere to go.

So I run. And I fight. And I'll keep trying and trying. And eventually, after all that effort, maybe things will be ok.

I'm in a boat with 7 of the greatest demigods alive. I will help them in any shape or form I can. Because they're what I'm fighting for. For them and for all the other demigods.

I am Frank Zhang. I am a Chinese, Greek, Roman Canadian. I am the Son of Mars and Descendent of Poseidon. My weakness is timidity and my life is tied to a stick.


End file.
